<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brand New Morning by QueerTransGirl29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296059">A Brand New Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29'>QueerTransGirl29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Fluff, For a Friend, Implied Sexual Content, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After a wonderful night together, Asami and Korra stay in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brand New Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hey, y'all. This is for a very dear Facebook friend of mine. I wrote this for her. I have two more one-shot's that I'm going to write. They're also for another Facebook friend of mine. I'll write and post them later. Now on with the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami smiled softly down at the naked woman, who was laying in her arms and under the covers. The previous night was the best night of their lives. She couldn’t believe that Korra was her girlfriend. She would do anything for the Avatar. </p><p>When Korra started to wake up, Asami’s smile widened, she wiggled a bit to accommodate the other girl. She leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead.</p><p>Korra’s eyes fluttered open, she grinned, seeing Asami’s beautiful face above her own. She reached out, pulling the older girl into a kiss. She pulled back, smiling sleepily up at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Asami, morning. We didn’t sleep late, did we?” It’s not that she hated sleeping late, she just wanted more time with Asami.</p><p>“Good, morning babe. Nope. It’s barely seven. Which is pretty early for you. So what’s up?” Asami was the one that usually woke up early in the morning, while Korra was a late sleeper. But last night was the first time that they had slept together.</p><p>“I just want more cuddles with my wonderful girlfriend is all.” She clung tighter to her, causing the older girl to giggle.</p><p>“Well, if you want more cuddles than that’s what you’re going to get.” Asami hugged her closer to her. The two of them spent the rest of the morning in bed, exchanging kisses and laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I loved writing it. Korrasami is one of my favorite ships ever. As I said in the first AN for this fic, I have two more one-shot's that I'll be writing. They'll both be Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage one-shot's for the Mortal Kombat fandom. One will be a smut fic and the other one will be non-smut. They'll be written and posted soon. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>